everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowhere To Hide
The camera view opens up in New Troy. The Norse Rebel Mythos along with Mars, Shield and Salih are shown hanging around their tents, chatting and laughing at the disaster that happened during that day's training session. Qrow Otur: ''*laughing uncontrollably* And Tai was all ''*makes bloating noises and causes everyone to laugh even more* Taiyang Hou: ''*from the infirmary* You know I can hear you guys right?! ''*he hears Serenity choke back some giggles* ''Are you laughing at me? It's not my fault I landed butt-first onto wild thorn flowers, I'm allergic to that stuff! Tarîtî's the one to pushed me in! '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '*getting his head bandaged up by Raquelle* ''No I didn't, Diamond's the one who threw me! '''Diamond Dite: '*from the forge* ''And I don't regret it! Plus if we wanna square off against those dark gods, no pain no gain! It's called intense training for a reason! ''Everyone laughs and Vali smiles at his friends, suddenly he spots something out of the corner of his eye, a large green snake with red eyes staring straight at him. Vali sneaks off from his friends and follows the animal to a large clearing where it begin to grow larger, taking the shape of a man, with bloodshot eyes disheveled hair and blood covered arms. It was Loki, his dad, the trickster god opens his arms and smiles. Loki: '''Hey there kiddo, I'm back. '''Vali Lokasenna: *blinks, eyes wide, then shakes head* No, no, it's just an illusion, just an illusion, just a miracle my mind dreamt up... Loki:' Not an illusion. Not...this time. Vali Lokasenna: *stares at Loki some more Loki: Um...you oka- Vali Lokasenna: *grabs his father and pulls him into a hug, starts sobbing Dad! You're here, you're alive! Everything's...everything feels right again, everything...I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much! Loki: ''*trying his best not to cry* Me too kiddo, me too. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''How did you- '''Loki: '*casually* ''It was Daji. She took care of the snake and entrails and told me where to find you guys. '''Vali Lokasenna: '*surprised* ''Huli's mom?! But that means- '''Loki: '''Yeah, I'm with her. Come on Vali, go get your things. we're getting out of here. '''Vali Lokasenna: '*confused* ''What? Dad I can't just leave my friends they're- '''Loki: '*his bloodshot eyes full of rage* ''Friends?! They're the spawn of the very people that took me from you! The one's responsible for making you kill your brother! Come with me, we'll show them who really deserves to die! '''Vali Lokasenna: '*shocked* ''I...I- '''Loki: '''Come on, Vali! We'll be together, and we'll conquer their pathetic realms as father and son! Think of the possibilities! With all that training you had, we'll crush them! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Dad I- '''Loki: '''Vali! Think of your brother! Narvi! You'll avenge him and I'll never leave you again! '''Vali Lokasenna: '*puts on a serious face* ''NO! '''Loki: '''No? What do you mean, no? '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Dad, I love you. I really do, but these guys aren't their parents! They care about me and helped me grow so much! I won't let you hurt them! We're moving on from the past and starting over. We're- '''Loki: '*slowly going crazy* ''Enough! They've gotten to you, those gods dare poison my son's mind! I'll make them pay!*sends a swoop of fire burning down the trees and revealing the clearing to his group of friends*'' Qrow Otur: ''*sees Loki and Vali in close proximity to each other* HOLY COW! IT'S LOKI! VALI! GET AWAY FROM HIM! ''Qrow quickly activates his weapon and leaps in followed by Belledonna, Blake, Chain, Mars and Salih and they all go straight for Loki. Vali Lokasenna: 'Guys! Wait! I can explai- ''But he is interrupted by the sound of gunfire and clashing metal and all he could do was watch. Loki summons two fire swords of his own and goes back and forth against Qrow who alternates with his sword in regular mode, gun and split mode. Belledonna uses a Glyph to speed herself up and attacks Loki from above. But being a trickster god, Loki shape shifts into a rat and ducks away only for Salih on ounce on him but he quickly turns back to his human form and attempts to stab her when Blake throws her shurikens at him, knocking the swords out of his hands. She then summons a hailstorm of ice shurikens which Loki counters by creating a fire wall, creating a large fog of steam. Mars jumps in with his taser, tasing Loki and Salih attempts to trap him inside her sarcophagus but he busts out of it. Chain quickly switches his weapon to minigun mode and begins firing at Loki but is knocked aside by one of his fireballs. Chain quickly gets back up and begins going back and forth against Loki, long enough for Mars and Salih to launch a group attack and for Belledonna to use a summoning glyph. Loki is overpowered but quickly sends in more fireballs to knock everyone back. Qrow charges in and pushes Vali against a tree, their blades clashing against each other. 'Vali Lokasenna: '''STOP! ''*tears begin to run down his face* ''Please...... ''Qrow pushes Loki aside with his blade, the force of which caused the tree to collapse. Vali quickly jumps in tackles his dad away from the falling tree. 'Blake Winter: '''Vali! What are you doing?! ''Vali remains speechless as Mars and Salih launch another attack alongside Chain who dog piles on Loki. But they are pushed aside and Blake skates in once again. Loki summons more fire swords and they go back and forth shattering their blades and replacing them Belledonna uses her glyphs as launch platforms and begins striking Loki from different angles along with Mars and Chain. Chain beans Loki in the head with his flail and attempts to strike him again. Loki notices Blake using her ice powers and kicks Chain off of him who crashes into Blake and Belledonna. Loki went straight for an exhausted Blake, the daughter of the goddess that placed the snake above him, he locks her by her neck using his sword much to everyone's shock. '''Loki: ''*laughing maniacally* One more step and she dies! ''With tears in his eyes, Vali switches Excalibur to assault rifle form, takes aim and fires. Shooting Loki in the shoulder causing him to let go of Blake. Vali Lokasenna: ''*sobbing* You can't do this dad! I won't let you or those dark gods hurt my friends! '''Loki: '''You'd dare shoot your own father?! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''My dad is a kind and loving man, who'd do what ever it takes to ensure that his family is happy and safe! ''*tears running down his face* What happened to the Loki I knew as dad? Loki: ''*glares at Vali* That Loki is still here. But they are the enemy. Mark my words, I will come back for them! ''*Loki disappears into a ball of fire and vanishes* Vali begins to cry as he falls to his knees. His friends all runs over and hug him as he cries. Vali Lokasenna: ''*sobbing* He's....He's not the same anymore.... '''Belledonna El: '''I'm so sorry Vali.... ''Meanwhile Loki arrives at Fenrir's cage and uses his powers to free the wolf. 'Fenrir: '''Father...You're here. '''Loki: '''I am and I have news on the whereabouts of your son and niece. There's nowhere for them to hide now. ''Fenrir's yellow eyes glow and he gives an evil toothy smile as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes